staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Kino Teleferii "W piątą stronę świata" - serial prod. polskiej 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 ,,400 pomysłów Wirginii" (3) - serial filmowy prod. francuskiej 11.30 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.40 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (2) -serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.20 Magazyn katolicki: Katolickie ruchy młodzieżowe 18.40 Operacja Żagiel'92 (1) 19.20 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód Policjant" (2): "Życzliwa Dusza" -serial prod. USA 21.00 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny 21.45 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.15 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach disco 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Proszę pań" - felieton satyryczny 23.05 "Ziemia najbliższa" - film dok. 23.35 "Kojak w Budapeszcie" - komedia satyryczna prod. węgierskiej (1980) TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial dok. prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Gra na giełdzie (2) - program ekonomiczny poświęcony obligacjom 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pełna chata" (4) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" 20.00 Koncert na rzecz wolności w RPA (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Lulu i jego Wenus" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1991) 23.30 Wspólna Europa (7): Normy i standardy 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Full House — serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.—komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 9.30 Golf, Audi Quattro Challenge 10.00 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, ćwierćfinały 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy 13.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 14.00 Rajd Indy 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 The Ultimate Challenge 16.30 Grand Prix Mardi Gras 17.30 Golf, Audi Quattro Challenge 18.00 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata, Anglia 18.30 Koszykówka, amerykański turniej przedolimpijski, półfinały 20.00 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 20.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Mugello 21.30 Brytyjskie Mistrzostwa Formuły 2 22.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 23.30 Siatkówka liga siatkówki 0.30 Badminton — magazyn 1.30 Wioślarstwo, Puchar Świata, Amsterdam MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu Soft Cell 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap. show 18.30 MTV Prime —- najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Spingfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 CHiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Mini Playback Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe, o których pisała prasa i donosiła telewizja 22.10 Nasty Boys (Wstrętni chłopcy) — dreszczowiec USA, 1989 23.45 Wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional—Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 9.30 MacGyver 10.20 Chiemgauer Volkstheater Der Himmel auf Erden 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Verschwörer im Namen der Gerechigkeit — serial krym. USA 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV — reportaże 22.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.00 Blind Date — film fab. USA, 1983 0.45 Akut